Ever After
by recchinon
Summary: M Rated: Collection of oneshot's/drabble of Nodame and Chiaki's marriage life. Chapter 8: Lesson One: You can never be too protective about your wife and the baby. Ah really?
1. Fetish

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**FETISH"**

**Prompt: Pillow Talk**

**Ratting: M**

**Words: 350  
**

They had been married, wasn't that great?

They had finally become one. Oh yeah, mentally and physically, they had become one. That night was the best night he had ever had. That was the best sex ... err wait, it was the best love making he ever had. Sure that was not sex, at least not 'just' sex. Well, still sex, but... oh, he slapped his head mentally, the word sex however lately could make his face as red as tomato. How ironic that he was a husband now, for being blushing just by thinking about having sex with his wife was just too...

Ok, he had to forget it.

Not that he really could.

Oh, God... How could he forget it? The way she scream his name, well that was the best song he ever heard, and to think that it was him who made her made that sound... Well, however he was a healthy young man.

"Ah.. Shinichi.. Don't.. Don't stop!"

He smiled as he remembered the way her body shook violently under him as she reached the peak.

"Shinichi..."

Hell, yes, that name...

"Shinichi... You haven't slept yet?"

The young raven haired conductor looked at the young pianist who used his arm as her pillow.

He smiled.

"I am... thinking."

Well, that's not totally a lie...

She giggled, "You're always thinking..." she said as she snuggled to get closer to him. She sighed happily when he wrapped his hand around her.

He smiled, "Oi, Nodame."

"Mmmm?" She murmured sleepily.

"It's 'Senpai'."

"It's uh-what?"

"Next time, call me 'senpai'..."

"Next time?" she yawned.

"Errr... when you... err you know..."

"..."

"'Kay?"

"Mmm..." she laughed sleepily, she smiled as she drifted to sleep, "You have such a weird fetish... _Senpai_..."

* * *

^^; do you like it? well I try to make short chapters of Chiaki and Nodame after their marriage. Some will be rated M for certain reason coughsexcough. If you like it, tell me :D And you may give me some prompt, or request chapter.

recchinon: OUT


	2. Bikinis, Marks, and Wifey

**"Bikinis, Marks, and Wifey"**

**Prompt: Only me could see! (Boku dake ni misete yo!)**

**Ratting: M**

**Words: 600  
**

**Disc: Standard applied**

It was started with her showing him her new bikinis--red with single strap and really sexy--the one she would wear this weekend when they planned to go to the beach with the others. He had tried to assure her that mountain would be better than beach, but he was not ready to admit his phobia of the ocean, in the end he had to be the driver who would take the bunch of idiots to the sea. However, it ended with her moaning under him.

'It's impossible.' he thought, trailing sweet kisses along her neck line as he thought so. He would never get enough of her.

She curled her fingers on his raven hair--almost screaming as he suck her neck gently--she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip which was already swollen from his kisses. She wondered how he could be so damn good in everything he did. He sucked a little harder, leaving a contrast red mark on her fair skin. His kisses moved lower as his hands worked to unclasp the bikini top she wore.

He grunted, he took some time to clasp and untie the bra, _why is if so fucking hard just to get rid of this thing!_

Finally, the Gods in heaven pitied him and let him tossed the annoying bra away from his sight.

She gasped loudly when he suddenly sucked on her nipple while his one hand played with the other one. She clenched her teeth, he was not only good with his hand, but also with his mouth--and God knew which else the part of his body he was good with.

He smirked proudly when he looked at the panting pianist under him. Her breast moved up and down as she panted. He lower his head again, intended to make another mark on her body.

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

He quickly checked her left shoulder, he had accidentally bit her too hard there. Now there was a big red bite mark there. He felt sorry but he could not help but to smile, somehow it looked quite good on her.

"I am sorry..." he kissed the mark lovingly and fondled her breast with one hand, "You're just too sexy."

She laughed childishly, "Oh, you are so out of character today, Senpai..." she patted his head playfully as she sat up.

He frowned at the way she teased him. He tilted his head to look at his wife. He had been a dorky whenever it came to their sex life. He never thought that he would be this kind of husband. Not that he hated it. He hugged her waist and rest his head on her lap, letting her played with his already messy hair.

"Blame your bikinis" he murmured.

She pouted as she tried to look at her chest and neck, well of course she could not see it, and sighed. She knew that he had left her some visible marks on her skin.

"Senpai.... I can't wear my bikinis with these marks on me!" She complained.

"Then don't wear it."

"But I want to wear it!"

He smirked way too sexy for his own good. He felt his pride got swollen when he saw her blush.

"You can always wear it in front of me..."

Right there, she realized it. He had left the mark on purpose. She pouted. What a jealousy selfish bastard.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah, I am really happy that you like it... Oh my friend, Hislips want me to write lemon but I am not good writing Lemons, but I try, this chapter is for you, Hislips! (Just a lime though...)

I thanks all the reviewers. I was surprised to see the feedbacks you gave :D I don't think that people will like it...

Btw here some answer from me:

-Yes, Chiaki called Nodame, "Nodame" old habit die hard, isn't it? But Nodame calls him 'Shinichi' because she always wants to call him that doesn'tshe? (except when they make a love, She would call him 'Senpai' .. Oh Chiaki and his fetish)

-Nodame seems OOC because of the plot, she acts a little weird for a reason that will be explain in next chapter

BTW, :D thank you for reading my perverted imagination...


	3. Photograph and Perverted Hubby

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**Photograph and Perverted Hubby"**

**Prompt: What he should not do**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 250**

**..**

She should not wear those bikinis, ah no, she should not be that sexy—how could she! Or maybe she should not ask him to take a picture of her posing with her new bikini. Oh how God had been so unfair to him.

He slapped his face, _No, it was my fault._

He should not let her wore those… that thing—at least not for posing in front of camera. Well, he however should not agree to snap her picture. True, it might be too difficult to say no to her—with those puppy eyes and pouting mouth… Impossible—but even so, he should not copy the picture to his mobile.

The young handsome rich genius Japanese conductor sighed at his stupidity, _And I think that I've married an Idiot… _He pinched the bridge of his nose, _Now I have to question my own 'profoundity'. _He almost smiled, _Is 'profoundity'[1] even a word?_

He tried to hide his blush. He was now as red as the blond violinist who stood in front of him._ He must have seen it… _He thought solemnly, _Now the whole world would know what kind of pervert Shinichi Chiaki is._

"I found your mobile on the table, I thought you forgot it…" The violinist gave back the mobile to the rightful owner.

The dark haired prince just nodded, did not know how he should react, "Uh… Thanks."

The blond grinned awkwardly.

The raven groaned awfully.

"And… Nice wallpaper by the way."

He cursed.

He should not set it as the wallpaper.

..

[1]The answer is: No. Of course _profoundity _is not a word :D I just made it up. If there's stupidity, why no profoundity?

Author's note:

Short chapter and no lemon :D Sorry but I hope you like this one. Review will be … ahem… appreciated ^^ I will write longer chapter later and ahem of course lemon. **  
**


	4. You know what, senpai

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**You know what, senpai..."**

**Prompt: That's why you have to listen  
**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 500**

**..**

She always asked something rhetoric, a question that needed no answer.

"You know what, Shinichi..."--hell of course he did not know!--"...I saw a really cute puppy today on my way home."

Something like that.

It happened everyday.

He usually would just respond with a nod or an "Ooh". Actually he never really listened to her, well not like it was something important--all the thing she told him usually had been only random thing. Sometime, when he was not too tired or when she talked about music, he would listen to her and respond her properly.

Just sometime.

Tonight was definitely not that 'sometime'. He had been really tired after a really long day with the orchestra. Somehow, everyone seemed losing their concentration at least twice today, even Kiyora, the concert Mistress. He was too tired to cook the dinner so he took his wife to his favorite Italian restaurant, which unfortunately was closed today.

He was frustrated. It was a really bad day for him. He and his wife finally went to a Chinese restaurant--courtesy from Yun Long--only to find that his favorite Peking Duck was out of order. He just wanted to scream, really.

"You know what Shinichi..."

He just raised his eyebrows, telling her to go on.

"...I met Tanya today."

"Oh."

"She said that finally Kuroki proposed her!"

"That's good"

He did not really listening but she did not seem really care.

"They would go to Russia to meet Tanya's parents around July..."

"Sure."

"And they will get married may be around October... She said she has many things to do first."

"Yeah.."

"But if they get married around October I am afraid we could not come..."

"Hmmm"

"I told them that the baby should be born around October so we could not come, well, not if they celebrate it in japan or Russia..."

"Of course..."

"I have asked the doctor, but he said it is impossible to delay the birth..."

"Really..."

"Yeah," She pouted, "Actually I want to give birth around December but I think it is impossible..."

"Uh-huh."

"..."

She continued to eat.

He looked at her. Still thinking about what had she said just now.

Finally it hit him.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

She tilted her head, looking at her husband confusedly. She swallowed the food and nodded once, "I thought I already told you."

Hell, she had not told him anything like that.

Or maybe it was just him who had not listened.

Whatever.

He was just too happy.

..

..

Author's note:

:D Short chapter from me!

Enjoy it!

I will make a longer one later (right now, my friend had come to take me for a dinner... LOL)

screw the grammar and typo. Just review if you think it is worthy. :D

Bye.

Recchinon: OUT


	5. Bigger

**Disc: Standard Applied**

"**BIGGER"**

**Prompt: Pervert**

**Ratting: M (for dirty… thing?)**

**Words: 1000**

**Warning: PWP (Plot? What's Plot?)**

**This is dedicated for hislips and her twisted hentai brain, -joke-. I could not give her a real graphic lemon yet but I had promise to her… so… listen to me, girl: I'll make it ok? It'll be a pregnancy fic but Lemons do not have limitation, do they? For now, just bear with it okay? –slapped her butt—now go update your fic!!!**

**And for all, yes ALL of my reviewers so far, thanks. This chapter's for all of you. **

..

..

The soon to be father hummed happily as he walked out of his car. He practically jumped out of the car, his hand hugged a big fluffy brown teddy bear. His face was smiling, he was the happiest husband—and soon-to-be father he reminded himself—in the world, literally. He had a good—a very good one—carrier, a cozy apartment—thought he planned to move into a house before the baby born, a cute wife—a little mad but she was all he had ever wanted so he could not complain—that soon would give him a baby.

Yes a baby!

How many men in this world who was as lucky as he was?

Not very many, he bet.

The young conductor stopped in front of the door with a toothy smile plastered on his handsome face. Saying that he was happy was an understatement. He was hyper—super happy—right now.

He touched the door knob and frowned. I wasn't locked. Today his wife was sick, he had told her to stay on the bed and locked the door before he went to work this morning. He groaned. That sloppy girl had to be taught a little about security. How if someone broke into their house while he was away?

Frightened at his very own thought, he walked to their bed room.

"No, that was wrong…"

He was about to opened the door when he heard someone talking from their bed room. That was not her voice.

That was a male's voice.

_Kuroki's?_

Chiaki did not move. He held his breath and winced, tried to overhear whatever happened inside his room.

"You could not hold it like that."

_Hold… what?_

"Eh? This is wrong?" there he could hear her voice, "So.. Like this?"

The male voice—Kuroki he assumed—chuckled, "No… You're nervous Megumi-chan… You cannot do this if you're nervous… Relax…"

"Mukyaaa… This is hard…" he could imagine she was pouting now, "How could you handle something as big as this, Kuroki-kun?"

Kuroki sounded amused, "Well, This is not that big, is it? I mean, well it is bigger than some…"

"This is bigger than Shinichi's!"

_What the—!_

Chiaki went pale. The fluffy bear fell to the floor without any sound, he did not bother to pick it up.

_What are they doing?_

_In… In my room!_

_And what about bigger?!_

"Ang longer too…"

…_and longer._

…

_Damn._

The male voice laughed softly, "Of course it is, Megumi-chan… after all, it has different use…"

This time it was her who laughed, "It was just same… Shinichi's baton was not fun to play with. He would pull it away from me as soon as I touched it.."

_What did she say? If I pulled it away then she would not pregnant right now! _The angry husband thought furiously.

"Ah, I understand about that…" Kuroki said, "Errrm, by the way would we continue it?"

"Oh, sure, sorry Kuroki-kun…"

Chiaki clenched his fists.

_That bastard, he got some nerve eh?_

"Wrap your hand here."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Ah, that's it."

"Mmm, this is too big…"

"You put your fingers here… Oh, don't grab it like that, Megumi-chan… It might look hard but it is quite delicate…."

"Oh, ok."

_That bastard._

_With my wife._

_Unforgivable!_

"Actually Megumi-chan," somehow Kuroki sounded shy now, "You're the only person who ever touch it beside me."

"Gyabooo… How about Tanya?"

"Not even her."

_Hah! That's right, he has that Russian girl, doesn't he?_

"Heeee… Somehow, I feel flattered."

_What the hell._

"Now, you could put it to your mouth."

His heart was almost stopped. God, what the heck is going on actually, even he never got any blowjob from his wife! He had treasured her so much and treated her like a queen on the bed. And now, she would just put… that… that thing into her mouth?

No f-ing way.

"Like this?" there was something in her mouth when she said that.

"Mmmm… yes…"

They should not do this!

How about the baby?!

"What should I do? Suck it?" she asked innocently.

He felt dizzy suddenly. His marriage had been ruined. Jeopardized by a bastard named Kuroki, who was one of his trusted friend! How ironic life could be sometime.

"No, blow it."

"Ok, I'll try…"

He could not let it happened.

God, help him.

"STOP IT!"

The Japanese man dashed into the bed room. His breath was uneven and his face was a mix of white, blue and red of all emotion he had felt. His eyes were teary. He was furious, he might kill Kuroki today. No, he would definitely kill him. He—wha.. What?

Half sat on the bed, his wife was looking at her with a questioning look. The young man who sat next to the bed was startled. The conductor felt his face burnt at the scene in front of him.

"Shinichi? You're home, finally!"

He blinked once.

Twice.

Thrice.

There she was, his wife, half sat on the bed, with thick blanket covered her legs. She looked at him with her big brown eyes. On her hands, he could see it, she was holding an…

…oboe.

Yes, that was an oboe which clearly belonged to the other Japanese man who sat on the chair next to the bed—close enough for them to communicate but not as close as what he had thought before. This was so messed up.

"I have been bored today," his wife tell him cheerfully, "Lucky that Kuroki-kun come by and agreed to teach me how to play oboe!"

He could not say anything, his throat was suddenly dry.

"I am sorry, Chiaki-san. Megumi-chan said that she could not leave the bed so we have to do it here… I am sorry for being so impolite being in your bed room…"

"Don't worry, Kuroki-kun." She suddenly smiled and played her act as the graceful wife of Shinichi Chiaki, "Shinichi was not a jealousy man. He would not think wrong of us. After all, I am his wife and you're his best friend, he must have some trust for us…" still smiling sweetly, Megumi Noda—now Chiaki—looked at his husband.

"Uh, well…"

He could not say it.

No way would he say it.

Shinichi Chiaki felt like he wanted to choke something right now.

Perhaps himself.

..

..

..

Oh how I love to torture Chiaki, don't you?

-oh to answer some questions and reviews:

1. I do not mind if you give me suggestion, in any form. :D If you want some facial expression of Chiaki, I'll give it to you. If you want some romance, I'll give it to you but not all at once. I'll do it slowly… besides, I already have a habit about how I write my story, so maybe some details you want just did not match my style of writing. But hey! I'll do my best to do any favor you want me to do. :D Just give me a chance.

2. I will not get angry over a review so, yes, you may critique me. :D I'll get pissed off when I get flamed, yes, but if you do it elegantly, I'll be happily read it :D and if I think you're right, I'll do as what you wish. (ain't I kind lol joke)

3. this would be a collection of mini chapters about Nodame and Chiaki's marriage, no real twist or plot, just random stories. Each chapter was not linked to each other. Each chapter was an individual chapter, so, I could just mess the time line, since this is not a multichapters fic but a collection of oneshots and drabbles :)

---------------thank you for all of the reviews!--------------


	6. Disgusting Things

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**Disgusting Things"**

**Prompt: "That's what friends are for… ne?"**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: PWP, no plot. A CRACK FIC. This is just a random thought of mine… Forgive me.**

**..**

**..**

"Ok tell me you problem."

….

….

"If you did not say anything I would not know what's wrong with you…"

The blonde man crossed his hands in front of his chest. He looked at the other Japanese man who sat in front of him. They had been sat there for almost an hour but he had not said anything about his problem to him. It made the violinist frowned—it was not a common thing to happen, the famous young conductor called him for an advice—usually it would be the other way around.

The troubled man sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Mine.."

Mine rolled his eyes, "Tell me."

He looked at the taller blond, not quite sure whether he had to tell him. Finally he decided that he had called him so he had no choice but to tell him, "Well, you do know very well that right now my wife, Nodame, is pregnant with our child, don't you?"

Mine nodded, eager to hear more. He hoped that he would not have to hear about the raven conductor's sex problem. He knew that at some phase of pregnancy you could not have sex with your wife. He was not really understand about it, but that was not the reason why he did not want to hear about that, well hearing your best friend about his sex life with his wife—who also was your best friend—was disturbing. It was kind of disgusting, really. If you did not believe it, just try it.

"You know… they said that some pregnant woman would act weird, right? Like… carving for weird food… and hormonal problems… they could cry for no reason…"

The violinist sighed, he was relieved that it was not about sex. He did not know much about what his friend said but at least it was not disgusting.

"Well, I heard about that… Does Nodame ask you for some weird food?" Mine rubbed the back of his head, it should not be a big fuss, should it? Well, Nodame had been weird even when she was not pregnant right? He still did not understand why Chiaki thought it was a problem.

"Mmm," Chiaki nervously licked his dried lower lip, "Since Nodame is already …. Errr…. Weird even before she gets pregnant, actually, nothing's change with her habbit. Well, except that she was quite feminine lately…"

Mine chuckled. He saw Nodame few times during her first trimester and Chiaki's right, she was different. But it was not that bad.

"…and her body also changed..."

Chiaki's face turned red.

Mine flinched.

"…especially her bre…"

"Stop it!"

Oh gosh, it was disgusting to hear a husband talk about his wife body with that kind of expression.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away…" Chiaki smiled sheepishly.

Mine rolled his brown eyes, "..nah. Just go on. Skip the sexual parts please."

Chiaki nodded.

"Well, since nothing much changed to her… Actually…" Chiaki scratched the back of his ear shyly, "You know, they said that sometime not only the wife but the husband would acts weird too during his wife's pregnancy right?"

Mine nodded, thought actually it was the first time he heard about it, "So," he asked with a serious face, "Are you craving for weird food?"

Chiaki shook his head.

"Morning sickness?"

Chiaki shook his head again.

Mine raised his eyebrows, "Then?"

Chiaki sighed, "Uh… Actually… lately…"he gulped, "IhavebeenactinglikeNodamealot."

"Excuse me? I don't understand, dude!"

"Err… I have been acting like Nodame a lot."

Mine frowned, "I did not see it." He crossed his arms together, "You look fine so far."

Chiaki bit his lower lip, "And I get emotional too…"

"I do not see it…"

"I start to watch chick flick."

"It's fine… Really…."

"And I played piano sloppily like her."

"What's wrong with that."

"…"

Mine massaged his temples, "Dude, this is not a big problem. You're wife is pregnant and you're nervous. I understand. This is your first kid after all. And…" Mine narrowed his eyes, _wait, what is it? Tears?_

"Err… Chiaki?"

Well, it was only a tear. Maybe there was some dirt in his eyes. Mine gulped. It was not disgus—

"Mukyaaaa…. Mine, you don't understand!"

Chiaki stood up angrily and left Mine—who almost got some terrible heart attack—alone.

_Ok, _Mine thought fairly, _that was disgusting._

..

..

..

I am sorry … I was boring and I am really tired of writing angst fics for Rurouni Kenshin and Bleach… I need something crazy like this. Ignore this fic, really if you think it is too nasty… this fic keep me sane really… I never planned to make Ever After as a humor fics but I think it turned out like this…

Btw, thank you for reviewers and readers ^^ and for you who added me in Facebook, I thank you a lot, just sometime if you leave me a message like, "When will you continue it" without telling me what story did you mean and who are you, it'll make it hard to reply it. So, a little more details would be great if you send me message, :D other than that, you rock girls! (and boys)


	7. The Book and Wifey

**Disc: Standard applied**

"**The Book and Pregnant Wifey"**

**Prompt: She can be everything, can do anything.**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: PWP again. What? You cannot blame me… I am just a wacko girl who needs to release her stress… However, enjoy it. :P Btw, this is probably will be the last humor fic for a while, after this, I would write more angst and romance, so enjoy it while you can **

**Words: 500**

**..**

**..**

It was a really sunny day of July. The young husband was taking his now very pregnant wife to one of his favorite place in Europe, Madrid. She said that she wanted to go somewhere for some refreshing and he got some day offs and _voila, _here they were, Spain!

They walked around the town before then he decided that they had to stop and rest for a while. Well, they actually had not walked that far but he was worrying about his wife. She, however, carried his child now. He did not want to make her tired and restless. First, it was about the baby. Second, she could be really hard to handle when she was tired and in foul mood.

They stopped at a cozy café where he ordered some drinks and foods to the waitress who apparently knew them and squealed maniacally when he ordered some house club sandwich for him ("You have same favorite food with my father, sir!!!").

When finally the fan girl, errr, waitress went away he turned to look at his wife who sat in front of him. She still read the book she had bought before they went to Spain. He never knew what the book was about but he smiled tenderly when he realized how she really enjoyed the book.

He sighed. She had read the book since this morning and she looked like she really enjoyed it, which was rather weird. It made him wondered what the book was about. He knew that the only books that could draw her attention were only _shoujo manga, puri gorota manga, _and _hentai manga. _He read the book's title "Spain and its History". He smiled. At least, she read something good this time.

He looked amused when a cute frowned formed on her rather round face. She did look a little chubby in her second trimester of pregnancy, but he was not that stupid to tell her that. He learned his lesson to say something like "big" and "fat" in front of a pregnant wife.

She pouted, still focused on the book in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He smiled. If there wer things she did not understand from the book he would be more than happy to explain it to her.

Still pouting, the pregnant pianist answered, not even bothered to look at her husband, "It's written here, long time ago the Spanish court had decided that Spanish husbands had to make love at least six times in a day to their wife!" she looked at him accusingly, the pout, albeit was not so cute now, was still there, "We're lucky we don't live here at that time, right, Shinichi? It is impossible for you to do that."

She said that was already a bad thing.

Plus, she said it loudly.

And in Spanish.

He never knew that she could speak Spanish.

..

..

:P another torture for Shinichi. Oh well, as I told you, this is probably would be the last comedy for a while. I am in angsty mode on now so I would write some angsty romance next. Oh by the way I have an idea for another Nodame fic. It would be angst and romance…. I don't know when I would post it but well, it would be different than First, Extraordinary or Ever After. :P Just wait for it.

PS. It would be rated M, so watch out.


	8. The Book and Wifey part 2

**Disc: Not mine**

**The Book and Pregnant Wifey**** (part 2)**

**Prompt: I'm going to be a father!**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: It has been long time since the last time, it might be not as funny as before :p**

.

He was going to be a father, wasn't that great? He would get a baby from the woman he loved. This would be a great experience for him. He shouldn't mess this up. He'd do anything to be a great father and husband, and for that he needed to prepare.

Being a father shouldn't be that hard. He was the famous Shinichi Chiaki, a genius man with nothing he couldn't do. He'd be a great father for his child, just like how he had been a great conductor for his orchestra and a great husband for his weird wife.

"You will need this!"

He frowned at the thing he just got from his not-so-best friend, Mine. It was a book. A quite thick book actually, he read the tittle and raised an eyebrow at it:

"Father for Begginer"

_What kind of book is this? _

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at that annoying smug grin on his face.

_And why would I need this?_

"Do you think I can't be a good father without help, huh Mine?" A thick vein popped on his forehead.

The violinist still grinned, "Just read that. I know you are really talented, Chiaki, but you never had been a father before. You don't have anyone to teach you." He pointed, "I know you won't ask to my daddy for teaching you..."

_So my kid would grow up like you? No way!_

"...that's why I give you the book." The tall blonde smiled, "C'mon, give this friend of yours some credit for this would you?"

And that was how he ended with this book. At first he didn't really hope much from this book. What to expect from a book from Mine? But appaprently, as soon as he opened the book to read it, be began to like the book.

_Lesson one: "You __can never be too protective about your baby and wife"_

"Mukyaaaaa Shinichi, what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you."

"But Nodame can walk!"

"And you can fall! You walk like a duck, but much clumsier! You could fall and harm our baby!"

Honestly, Nodame liked to be carried by her husband. She loved how he carried her everywhere in their house. But then he became intolerable.

"Gyabooooo! Why can't Nodame play piano!"

"You play too careless! Sloppy!"

"What? But babies need music! It helps their brain! Don't you read that in that book?"

"Yes but by the way you play it, you can only give the baby brain damage!"

And that was how Nodame decided to stop talking with his husband.

"I think maybe you should let Megumi-chan play the piano," Kuroki and his fiancee, Tanya came to visit them that evening. They witnessed with their own eyes how Chiaki overacted doing something he called "protecting his family", Kuroki, despite had no special feeling for the Japanese pianist anymore, was still having this caring feeling toward the younger girl, "She lookes upset..."

"You don't understand.." Chiaki sighed as he sat with the guests in the living room, he watched his wife who was sulking in the corner of the room with the corner of the place with the corner of his eyes, "I just want to protect her and the baby."

"But you are being overprotective." The Russian pianist rolled her eyes.

"I can't be too protective about my family." Chiaki stated coldly, "I read that from the book."

Tanya was just about to say something when Chiaki stood abruptly. She frowned as he walked to his wife who was just about to walk to the kitchen to get some drink.

"Nodame, what had I told you about kitchen, bathroom and stairs! Those places are too dangerous!"

The blonde pianist exchanges meaningful glances with her fiance. Kuroki, as concerned as his fiancee could only raise his shoulder. They couldn't interfere.

Tanya sighed, "Can't he be more relaxed? It wasn't him who carry the baby around!"

_Lesson Two: __"You can never be too prepared for a baby"_

"Shinichi, I would be happy to be your replacement for few months, I have heard the reputation of R*S-orchestra and I am interested to perform with them."

Chiaki sighed, he relieved that the older man agrees to help him. At first when he called him tonight he expected he would declined, afterall the older conductor was supposed to be quite busy, "Thanks Jeanne, apparently the other conductors I knew are really busy... I have asked Katahira but he is really busy with the new orchestra and the members won't like it if I ask Matsuda to replace me again..."

"I am happy to help you, but if I may know why do you need me to replace you? Do you have other job to do?"

"Not really, actually I have canceled all of my job for this few months.."

"And why are you doing so?"

Chiaki could tell that the popular conductor was wondering about his reason, he smiled as he used his shoulder and cheek to hold the phone because his hands were busy with his new 'bible'.

"You know, my wife's pregnant."

"Eh congratulation!" Said Jeanne sincerely happy for his rival, he however had just become a daddy himself ten months ago, "The first kid is one of the best thing ever happens to our life."

"I know." Chiaki almost chuckled, the thought of himself becomes a daddy always successfully turned him a little out of character.

Chiaki was lucky that Jeanne understood his reason and after he learned the reason why Chiaki asked for his help somehow he became even more eager to help. Unfortunately, a certain young pianist seemed like did not understand to his reason. This young pianist happened to be his very own wife.

"Nodame doesn't understand why do you stop conducting." Nodame, 24 years old was known for "loving" her husband to the level where people dare to call her "excentric". But somehow, even for her deep love, she felt that her husband's action had made her uncomfortable. Sure she liked to be with him, but to be with him and to be watched over 24 hours are two different cases. She felt like she had been treated like an incapable woman. It was a disaster because Nodame and freedom had always come in one package, and now her freedom had been limited. That, and that crazy hormones, she was ready to blow.

"Why don't you go to your cousin's balet's performance?"

Chiaki stop reading the book to look at his wife who laid, half sat, next to him on their king sized bed. He smiled, "I can watch it next year. She had a performance every year, Nodame.."

"Yes, but you never missed it before, Shinichi..." Nodame frowned, she crossed her hands above her now large belly and made a face. She blew her cheeks, "You never leave house anymore."

Chiaki sighed, he loved his wife. He never really showed it when they were "dating". But now that they were married and plus the fact that she was pregnant with his child, he had no reason to hide his love anymore. It was still hard to show his affection in public, but Chiaki sure had no problem to show all of it when they were alone. Especially when they were in their bedroom like now.

He patted her head lovingly, "Nodame, it's our first kid, I want to be there when your due... I don't want to miss my child's birth.."

Nodame, who had been suffering from all the piano restriction, low blood pressure, and baby kickings, couldn't help herself not to shout at her lovely husband, "I'm just seven months pregnant, _senpai! _There're still seven weeks! You can just go anywhere you want at least until two weeks before the due!"

Chiaki just raised an eyebrow before back to his book. It was normal for a pregnant women to be histeric. That was what the book told him and it was right, again.

_Lesson three: "You can't have sex with your wife during pregnancy"_

There was a big vein popped out on his face. Shinichi Chiaki was pissed off. And weirdly, Nodame has a good feeling about this. She followed her beloved husband to his working space, watching him calling someone with his cellphone. He was talking in French but of course she understood it, fortunately for her.

"So is that true?"

"Huh?"

Chiaki sighed he pinched the bridge of his nose, he needed to ask, "During the pregnancy, is that true that you can't have sex?"

The other man thought for a second before asked him back, "Who tell you that?" He chuckled, "Well that's not right.. You can have it, as long as..."

"Hah I'm right!"

"Huh?"

"This book is stupid!"

"What book?"

"Well, thank you Jeanne."

And that was how the book ended up in the trash bin.

:::omake:::

It was the next day when Nodame saw his husband read a new book in his work space. She read the tittle of the book:

"Safe Sex during Pregnancy".

AN.

Yes this is me, Recchinon. :) sorry for my lateness but I have warned you before, I was just not in the mood of humor. Even now I'm not in the mood for humor, that's why this fic maybe not so funny. But at least it's longer than usual, right?

For all of you who add me on facebook or follow me on twitter, I'm sorry if I spam you with some mellow status lately. I am just feeling a little down. I'm really sick lately and my condition is not really good. But whatever the reason it's not a reason for me to affect the fics with my foul mood, so if you are friend with me on fb/twitter ignore my statuses if it disturbed u kay. :)

Recchinon


End file.
